Elizabeth Dunn
Elizabeth "Liz" Dunn is the main antagonist in the 2001 thriller film The Hole. She is a psychopathic schoolgirl with an obsessive crush on Mike, one of her schoolfriends. She is not above murder in getting what she wants. She was portrayed by Thora Birch who played Dani Dennison in Disney's Hocus Pocus and Empress Savina in the 200 film Dungeons & Dragons. Biography Liz was a student in Somerset in England and she told another student named Martyn about her love for Michael and Martyn decided to arrange a trip for Liz, Frankie and Mike and Geoffrey. Later on, the police arrested Martyn because he was the last one who spoke to Liz and they had Liz in custody. Liz had lied about how all her friends made it out of the Hole alive when the police knew this clearly wasn't true. So Liz told another story of how Frankie and Geoffrey were deceitful maniacs in league with Martyn and she and Michael were innocent. The police went back to Martyn and tried to arrest him but he escaped and ran down to the river crying. Liz caught up with him, and smiled sadistically when she saw him, and pretended to comfort him, before pushing him off the bridge into the river where he hit his head on some rocks and drowned. Before the film She had an unhealthy obsessive crush on Mike at school, and wanted him, but he liked her popular friend Frankie (played by Keira Knightley). Also, Geoff was Frankie's boyfriend, and also Mike's best friend. This complicated things. But Liz really wanted Mike and would do anything to get him. Plotting round the Hole She arranged a "date" with Mike, Geoff and Frankie, along with Martyn, another somewhat shady friend who had done dodgy matters before. They were all going to spend two days in an underground war bunker and essentially make out, smoke, and disco. Liz wanted to ask Mike but couldn't, Frankie asked out Geoff and then Geoff got Mike to come along. Martyn had some goals of his own. He was meant to get them out in two days. But Liz was already going sour. She decided to steal the key to the Hole and keep the friends in there, deciding to let them fight it out for themselves in their friendship and relationships. In the Hole Liz knew Frankie was anorexic and had belumia, and this got worse over time as they began to run out of food. They wondered where Martyn had got to and Geoff and Mike began ganging up on Liz and stuck to Frankie which infuriated Liz. Eventually, after boasting about how she would make out with Mike in the night, Liz told Frankie to relax and keep fighting, but Frankie died later on. This pleased Liz, but she pretended to feel bad. Then, she was with Mike and Geoff and Geoff began to get ill. Then Mike realized Geoff was sharing some Coke, but Mike thought Geoff was hiding it and he bashed Geoff's head on the floor and killed him. Liz and Mike then both made out, and later on Liz revealed she had had the key in her pocket all along and opened the door. Mike got infuriated at this, realizing they could have all escaped, and then he killed himself by impaling himself with the ladder. Liz sadistically said this way, he was "just perfect". In custody Liz then ran out of the Hole and down to town, and then called the police, who suspected that it was Martyn, but he said Liz was mad, so they investigated her. Then a police woman realized the whole story when Liz asked to go back to the Hole. Liz basically told the woman that she had killed her friends; and the officer told Liz that she had to confess to the police, but Liz said no, nobody would believe her anyways. So, Liz gave the officer a bad name when more police went down and Liz ran out screaming she was being attacked. Later on when Liz was back with the police, the evil girl gave the officer a smirk before the film ended. Category:Female Category:Love Rivals Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Sadists Category:Supremacists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Teenagers Category:Liars Category:In Love Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Strategic Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Non-Action Category:Criminals Category:Traitor Category:Spy Category:Wealthy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hypocrites Category:Delusional Category:Rivals Category:Anarchist Category:Nihilists Category:Arrogant Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Chaotic Evil